


A Year In The Life

by Holkie



Series: KISS AU [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Picks up right after Demon's Kiss.  Yes, Demon got Firebird pregnant and how they deal with it.





	A Year In The Life

Sovereign Firebird headed off to the throne room, alone. No one took her up on the offer to come watch her work. She couldn't blame them. A Sovereign's job was usually fairly routine- sign papers, approve this, deny that, etc etc. Oh, well, she'd catch up after lunch. She just worried about what stories Rivercat would tell Demon and the band in her absence.

As they had no real serious cases, the staff had the viewer on in the background. Even most of the news was boring that day. But every time they showed footage from the introduction of her mate from the night before with KISS and the dance, everyone would stop and watch. She finished what work there was that day well before lunch. She let the staff know she was headed out to find the others.

Firebird opened the door to find the four band members about to enter. Demon grinned at her. "Hello, we;re here to kidnap you, as per Sovereign Rivercat's orders"

She sighed and looked back at her staff. "I'm being kidnapped by 4 musical lunatics."

"Hey!"

She sighed again. "Make that three musical lunatics and one lecher."

"That's better. Wait, what?"

"And don't save me from the lecher."

Demon looked at her a moment, then, instead of moving out of the way so she could walk out to join them, he bent down and draped her over his shoulder. Then stood up and turned to walk out. The other three trailed along behind.

"Are you sure that's a good thing, Demon?" Starchild asked.

"Well, Sovereign Rivercat did say to carry her out if we had to." Demon replied.

"Fine, but put me down, I can walk." Firebird said.

"No Got my orders."

"I am your Sovereign and I order you to put me down."

"Nope, Sovereign Rivercat is older."

"I know were you sleep. Maybe. Put me down."

"Nope." Demon continued walking the hall to the door where they were to meet up with Rivercat. 

The other three were laughing hard.

Firebird sighed, thought a moment, then got a wicked grin.

Starchild, trying to speak through laughter, "Oh, er, Demon, she's grinning."

"So?"

Firebird lowered her head and licked his wing.

Which sent the others into harder laughter. Starchild managed around it. "That so."

"What?" Demon tried to turn around to see what Firebird was doing. "Sovereign, that is not dignified."

"Neither is the position I am in. Put me down."

"Er, ah. No. Got my ordeeeeers." Demon shivered as she licked his wing again. Closer to his spine.

Firebird continued to slowly lick his wing, each one closer to the center of his back and the space between his wings. She finally reached the folded edge of his wing. The next lick would actually be on his spine. 

"You wouldn't dare, in public!" Demon said, worried. 

Firebird gave a chuckle, lowered her head one more time to just touch her tongue on his sensitive wing space.

Demon shivered, moaned, and gave up. He let her slide down to put her feet on the floor.

"Thank you." Firebird said and strolled to the door to the outside."Oh, to be continued, later."

Demon growled and stalked after her. The other three were laughing so hard they could barely walk.

She saw Rivercat as soon as she walked out the palace. "I don't know who is the worse influence anymore. You or them."

"I think the order was to carry her out?" Rivercat said.

"Sorry, Sovereign." Demon answered. "But she....she licked me."

Rivercat shook her head. "You're learning, girl, you're learning."

The older woman lead them off toward a restaurant she wanted to go to. It took a bit for Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman to calm down enough to walk a straight line and talk. Demon just kept growling at them.

The restaurant proved to be pretty fancy. Firebird eyed the band. "Are you sure this place is ready for this crew?"

Rivercat replied, "I have sworn oaths from all of them to behave."

The four men straighten up, brushed off invisible dust, and put on innocent looks. The place was elegant and had tables up front and booths with high back for privacy in the back. Rivercat choose a booth, just in case. But the group behaved. 

After lunch, they wandered to the market place. As it was getting near the Soltice and the holiday season, there were more artisians than normal. The men would wander off to see something as Firebird and Rivercat walked together and chat.

Firebird asked. "Oh, are you and your family coming for the Solstice? I'd love it."

"Female conversation?" Rivercat grinned just a little. "Well, Silvercat and I will. Don't think Lake will. She's finally seemed to get tired of my antics. Not that I mind, but she has her own friends.

"Do you know what you are going to give the boys?" Rivercat asked.

Firebird sighed. "Damn, I seem to sprung a leak with all this sighing. No, no idea. I want it to be something special for each of them, though."

Rivercat cocked her head and was quiet a moment. "You know, we have a tradition on our island, has nothing to do with any holiday, just happens, any time. We give each other luck tokens. So that no matter where we are, even if it's far away, we know someone cares about us. They are made of metal, stone, crystal, wood. And have your own design craved on them. For mates, family, and friends. Family and friends have small hearts, mates large hearts. There are so many designs there are no two alike."

Rivercat reached into her pocket and pulled out hers. A round stone with a large heart with a paw print in the middle. She handed it to Firebird to see. "It's stone, because, well, his name was Stone." She took it back, but before she put it back in her pocket, she looked at it again. "The one I gave him was buried with him. Gods, I miss that old coot."

Firebird hugged her.

"Well, anyway, there is one of the best token artists is here this year. I know him and will introduce you if you like."

Firebird agreed and headed off to his space. Just within earshot but hidden in the crowd, was Demon. He had no more idea what to get Firebird for the holiday than she had to get him. He was eavesdropping to get an idea. So he followed the two women to see about this idea.

The master artist greeted Rivercat and then brought both women into one of the consulting rooms, used so people could pick their designs in private. Firebird managed to pick something for Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman with no problem. But Demon was hard. All she had an idea for was metal, of course (for a fire controller), a large heart surrounded in fire. Until she saw one design in the book that was just perfect.

Demon was looking at the samples on display and was almost caught when Firebird and Rivercat walked out, but they were chatting with the master artist and he managed to slip away. After the ladies left, Demon went into the back to choose his design.

As that night was the last of Rivercat and her family's visit, they had a wonderful dinner. Afterwards, some chat, some news, and some dance. Well, Starchild asked Silvercat to dance and they did a silly dance to yet another broadcast of the Dance to Moonlight.

Finally, they all headed for their rooms. Much to Demon's and Firebird's dismay, they had the company of Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman on the walk down the hall. And no matter how fast or slow they walked, they could not shake their companions. They got to the Sovereign's room and the three decided to chat for a bit. Demon started to growl, louder and louder. The three other men ignored him. Finally Firebird just barely managed to say. "Go. To. Bed. Your beds. NOW."

Where upon, Demon grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room and slammed the door. Moved rapidly across the public room to the bedroom, opened that door, then slammed it when they were through and locked it.

Demon pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He drew his hand down the center of her back. making her shiver and moan. He had a grin which she matched before she slipped from his arms to strip as she walked to the dressing table. He followed her, stripping himself. He sat to remove his boots and leggings, his back to her. He tossed his leggings away as he felt his hair being gathered to one side. She kissed his neck and started to kiss down to between his wings. He shivered from the touch and anticipation of her tongue.

Firebird had a smile as she started to lick down Demon's back. She made him moan and growl from her touch and she loved that. She worked as slow as she could down his back. When she finally reached the bottom of his wings and made him almost roar. He leaned forward, gripping the bench, panting as he tried to recover. He felt her move closer, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back.

Demon's breathing finally settled down and he sat back as Firebird released him. She got off the bench and started to move around to his front. He stood up, and instead, led her to the bed. He gestured for her to get on. When she did, on her back, he shook his head. She turned over on her stomach, exposing her back and wings. He climbed on the bed and over her with a low growl. This time, he started at the bottom of her back and worked up. His hands gently held her wings as his tongue worked it's magic along her spine. She moaned at his touch, her wings shivering and trying to break free from his hands.

When he finally reached the top of her spine, she was completely lost in the sensation, her hands grabbing the bed, growling now. She panted as he gently lifted her and rolled her on her back. She could not wrap her legs around him as his were on either side of her legs. He only wanted to lift her into his arms. After her breathing steadied, he kissed the tip of her nose, which made her giggle. Then his tongue snaked out to lick her lips. The tip of his tongue teased her lips before she opened them and he slid it in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

He freed her legs and she wrapped them around him. He pulled her closer to enter her with a growl. He leaned forward, slowly lowering her to the bed. For some reason, neither wanted to fly that night. But their desire for each other was strong. They ran their hands over each other as their hips moved. Demon moving faster and harder and Firebird matched him until the fire ripped through their bodies. Demon collapsed next to her, pulling out, to touch and stroke until they calmed down enough to walk to the pool to cool off.

They climbed back into bed and curled up together. They were sated, happy, and soon asleep.

One Month Later

The days went on as they had. Most days, the band rehearsed. But as much as they loved music, it got boring after awhile with no shows coming up. They would have to think about that. Maybe get Firebird to play with the band again. They weren't sure about getting the Sovereign to do that and not sure if it was a safe subject to ask Domo.

Starchild at least had his painting. After awhile, they took up being the Sovereign's advisers. Not all the time, but there were some cases they could weight in on  
.  
About three weeks on, it was time for Firebird (and Demon) to pick up the luck tokens she had ordered for the band. She went to the booth and gathered them up. She tucked them in a tote to keep them secret. Demon showed up about an hour later to collect the one he had made for the Sovereign. 

As he left, the clerk asked the master artist. "Did you tell him about the one the Sovereign had made for him?"

"No, not suppose to."

"Did you tell her?"

"Again, no. Let them find out that morning."

The only thing Demon worried about at first was the song he was trying to write. The lyrics still were not coming, specially when he tried to write a typical KISS song. The music could work either fast or slow. Demon, though, wanted it fast and heavy. Hadn't tried a slow song yet.

He also started to worry about Firebird. She had started to feel ill, some days more than others. Demon finally got her to see the doctor. Tests were run and were due back the day before the Solstice celebration.

Rivercat and Silvercat arrived for the celebration already and clucked over Firebird's condition. Rivercat had her own ideas, but kept quiet before they knew for sure.

The day before the celebration, Firebird went to the doctor to get the test results before breakfast. The doctor welcomed her and brought her back to a consultation room before he told her the news.  
Firebird left the doctor's office with a very odd look on her face. She walked almost on automatic to the dinning room. The others looked at her as she sat down without saying a word.

Demon looked worried. "Sovereign? Firebird? Is every thing alright? Oh, no, it's bad, isn't it? How long??"

Firebird looked at him, her face seeming to flip through different feelings every second. "Oh, about 11 months from now."

Rivercat went "YES!"

Demon looked at her in horror. "HOW can you say that? She's dying! And we don't even have a year!"

The others had the same horrified look on their faces. 

Firebird laughed. "No, you dolt! I'm pregnant."

Demon looked confused. "Wait..what? You're...pregnant. We're going to have..."

"I'm pregnant, with child, I've got a, what is that Earth phrase, 'got a bun in the oven'."

The others were going through the same confusion, surprise, confusion, and finally grins. Save for Rivercat, Silvercat, and Domo. They had all an ideas what the "problem" was and had bets on it.

Domo brought Firebird her breakfast and a cup of tea. ""Congratulations, Sovereign."

"Thank you, Domo. Oh, and Demon, I warned the doctor you would be down with questions. Trust me, I am not fragile and it's safe to do almost anything until about the 11th or 12th month."

Firebird was grinning. "Oh, dear. Do you think we can keep this quiet for awhile. I really don't want it on the news five minutes from now."

It took 10 minutes.

Firebird, even though there was no court that day, still went to the throne room to check on things. The staff was full of congratulations and smiles. There were a few gifts from assorted sources. Some from the staff. She had told them no gifts, but of course they didn't listen. At least they went in together to get one or two small gifts rather than one from each. Their gifts had already been delivered to their rooms. And they would have the Solitice dinner together with their friends.

Firebird was happy with the lack of one gift. This year, there was nothing creepy from Tootha.

The day went on as normal other wise. Demon did go visit the doctor to ask him important things. The doctor told him their normal routine was safe until late in the pregnancy. And the only time to worry was the last month. 

But that night, Demon was gentle with Firebird. She tried to get him aroused but he just shook his head and kissed her. He put his hands on her belly and over her heart. The look in his eyes just said "Not tonight". Despite how slow and gentle they were, their passion still burned deep in their souls.

The next morning, they joined the others for the traditional breakfast. Though Demon eyed everything Firebird ate. Domo finally had to say "It's safe, sir. Everything she is eating on the approved diet for pregnant women."

Rivercat cracked. "Well, it wouldn't be approved for a pregnant man."

The men howled and said "Thank gods!"

Demon surprised them all with.. "Oh, I don't know, if Firebird was the...mother? father?"

"Demon!" Firebird said in mock shock.

He just smirked at her.

They talked and finally turned on the news. Exchanging gifts came after lunch. There was a substitute set of anchors because it was the holdiay, but it was no better than the regular talking heads.  
They mostly covered the good news stories from the year and the decorations around the city. Until they got to the usual palace spot.

"And while we do not knew what all the gifts exchanged at the palace, we do know of one of them."

Firebird looked at the screen. "No, don't say it! Just don't."

"Well, it can't be unwrapped, if you will, until about this time next year, but the Sovereign is pregnant. Giving Demon a bouncing baby girl. Most likely."

"Or did he give it to her?"

"AAAARGGGHHH!" Firebird had her head in her hands while Demon just smirked. And others laughed.

Firebird looked up. "Domo, can I have them executed?"

"No, Sovereign." He answered. "But I do know some people....."

She looked at him with a thoughtful look. "Ummm, noted."

The she turned to the rest of them, who was still rolling with laughter, with a couple about to fall off of the sofa.

"Oh, shut up. And, you," she pointed at Demon. ""Stop smirking."

Lunch came around and most of them went to "help" the staff, seeing as most of them were off after that. After a very short while, Domo had to chase them out of the kitchen.

The staff that was working and Domo joined them for lunch. Finally, the staff cleared away the dishes and set up the dish washer to take care of things. They left to be with their family or friends.  
They started to hand the gifts out. Starchild painted his, mostly. A portrait of Slivercat for her. He brought Rivercat to tears with hers. A portrait of her sitting, with her ghostly mate Stone standing behind her. 

Finally, Firebird got the gifts for the band. Handed each of them a small, blue box. Demon got up and asked them to hold on a minute while he got his for Firebird. It was the same small box, but in red.

Firebird looked at her box. "Well, Demon seems to know about them. But for the rest of you, Rivercat suggest this. It's a luck token that is a tradition on her lsland. It means that no matter where you are, there is someone who cares about you and wishes you good things."

Three of them- Starchild, Spaceman, and Catman- open their boxes. They were amazed at them and thanked the Sovereign for them. Said they would always carry them. 

Demon waited until they had open their's. "I want to open mine with you, Sovereign."

"Alright."

They opened their boxes together, only to look confused. 

Demon said "What the..."

Firebird said "Did I get the wrong one?" And looked over at the one Demon had as he looked at hers.

They looked back at the ones they held and then back at the other's. Finally looking at each other. And they started to laugh. 

"Nope, nope. Demon and I are not meant for each other. Nothing in common. Nope, nope."

Then Firebird and Demon turned the boxes around and showed the others. For the first time, there were two tokens alike. Demon and Firebird had chosen the same design for each other- a large heart, surrounded by flame with moonlight in the center.

The backs were different. Firebird turned it over to see "Sovereign Firebird, My mate, my heart". Demon's read "Demon, my heart, my mate"  
.  
Firebird looked at Demon again. "Naw, not meant for each other, my heart. Not at all."

After the gifts, most of the group moved down to play a board game one of Silvercat's friends had given her. Largely to give Demon and Firebird some privacy where they still had the ability to talk.  
They sat very close other on a sofa. Demon draped his arm behind her, almost touching. He had a cup of a mocha drink and Firebird cradled a cup of Domo's tea. 

"So, Demon," she asked, half afraid to, "Now that you have 'done the deed', are you going to stay?"

Demon looked at her. She was intently staring at her cup of tea. So he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you later tonight, when we're alone."

Firebird looked up at him with a smile. She knew that meant yes.

"And have you done the count yet?"

Demon looked puzzled. "Count? What count?"'

FIrebird replied "Well, yesterday I was exactly 30 days pregnant."

"How the hell does the doctor know it was exactly 30 days? Do they look in there to see a calendar marked off?"

Firebird laughed. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think so. Probably some mystical doctor medical stuff they refuse to tell us."

She took a sip of her tea. "So, what happened, beside the obvious, 30 days ago?"

Demon looked confused.

"Your formal introduction to the other Sovereigns and we danced to Moonlight."

Demon grinned at her. 

Firebird said. "No, you are NOT going to name her Moonlight. I will not saddle the next Sovereign with a name from the dance her parents are known for."

"Well, what should we name her? Spawn?" Demon said with an innocent look.

"Absolutely NOT!" Firebird said. "We've got time to think of a decent name."

Dinner time came and the feast was delicious. Then the lights in the palace and the buildings in the city were dimmed and the people lit their candles and headed out to the unlit bonfires. This year they were blessed with a full moon. After the traditional, short service, Sovereign Firebird lit the first bonfire. The other bonfires through the city, all in safe areas, were lit with people tossing their candles in the wood piles.

As they walked back to the palace in the dark, he kept brushing his hand against hers. She didn't encourage him, but didn't push him away either. 

Demon finally said. "Despite the moon, it's still a dark night. We could slip away and go flying in the darkness."

"Demon!" Firebird replied. He couldn't read her face in the dark. "We're in the middle of the city, near the palace with hundreds, if not thousands of people out. Don't you think they would notice?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're the Sovereign. You could order them not to see or that they imagined it or something."

"I thought you were worried about being gentle with me." 

"Oh, er, yeah."

She looked at him in the darness, "Demon, you can be as rough and wild as you want. Just as you did last week before we found out. It will be months before anything like that might hurt me or the baby. Matter of fact, my hormones will start to go crazy and I could use some of that. And if you won't do it to me, I'll jump on you and do it to you."

Demon looked surprised and unsure.

"I mean it. And as your Sovereign, I order it. Come on, I know a side door that is a short cut to our room."

As usual, the further they got from others, the less they could talk. The less they wanted to talk. Demon brushed her hand once again and this time she grabbed his hand. She released it once they got to their door, opened it and walked into the room. Demon was about to follow when he heard his named called. It was Starchild down the hall. Demon was about to walk down to see what he wanted when Firebird's arm shot out of the room, grabbed an edge of his chest armor, and dragged him into the room. The door slammed shut.

She continued to drag him across the public room to the bedroom. Once through the door, Demon slammed and locked that door, too. Firebird let her grip on his armor go and turned back to him. Walking backwards, she began to strip. She removed her top and tossed it at the bench. Fished the token he had given her out of the small pocket in her leggings and placed it on the dressing table. Instead of sitting, she put her foot on the bench to take off one boot, followed by the other. Last, she pulled off her leggings. 

Demon had stalked her, still dressed. He was almost drooling, his eyes on fire, and shivering. He was actually trying to control himself. Half wanted to be gentle and the other wanted to grab Firebied and take her skyward. He settled for grabbing her hand as she turned to go to the pool and pulled her into his arms, against his armor. He picked her up for a deep, long kiss, his hips thrusting his codpiece against her. When he broke the kiss, Firebird started groping for latches to release his armor. She didn't care where it fell, she just wanted it off of him.

Demon finished stripping with Firebird's help. She walked to the pool and he followed. They didn't swim so much as floated in each other's arms. Demon got a look on his face and left the pool for the bed. Firebird followed, but not as fast. When she got to the bed, he was lying on his back, not that far from the edge. She had to climb on top and over him to get in the bed. No matter what she did, she knew he would grab her and keep her on top.

So she just stood next to the bed, giving him 'the look'. He finally gave up, rose up enough to grab her by the hips and lift her unto his legs, with his erection rubbing against her fur, not in her. He decided that being on top would be gentle tonight. She stared down at him as he grinned up at her. He bucked just a bit, hoping she would take over and be in control. 

She just looked down at him, not moving like he wanted. Until she got a wicked look on her face. With a half wicked and half innocent look, she trailed her fingers over his belly to his black fur, and then to the base of his cock. He was trembling. She stroked slowly up his erection. He moaned deep and arched up against the bed. When she reached the tip and took her hand away, he fell back against the bed, panting, looking at her with a wild look in his eyes. She stroked up again. But she only got half way up before he reached up and grabbed both her hands and pulled them away. 

Panting, he stared at her with the wild look still. With a growl, he released her hands and grabbed her hips to lift her up and enter her. He then rolled them over, shifted position, and leaped off the bed. She wanted wild, he'd give her wild.

They rose to the ceiling on his wings, he dipped one wing, and they swooped around the room. He lifted his chin and she went for his throat, biting enough to draw blood. He shivered and moaned as she licked at the blood. Then she lifted her head, bared her throat, and he did the same for her. Her moan as he bit down nearly made them crash into a wall. He lapped up her blood and pulled back, then kissed her. They tasted each other's blood on their lips. 

They felt the big orgasm start to burn in them. Demon landed them on the bed and kept thrusting. Firebird would squeeze him in rhythm to his thrusts. The fire bilt higher, higher than they felt before. The fire exploded inside them and they shivered and twitched, feeling nothing but the other until their breath calmed and they came back to the world.

Demon could feel the heat from both of them. So he carried Firebird to the pool and into it. Floating, they slowly kissed. When they had cooled down enough, Demon carried her out and to the bed. They curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

About four hours later, Firebird was woken up with the usual, Demon playing with her nipples. She just glared at him, he grinned at her. Then he moved over her to enter her. They moved together slowly and then faster. Faster until the fire exploded again and they both roared. After cooling off, they were back in bed. Demon kissed her gently and stroked down her body to her belly.

He was surprised at the feeling. He was...happy. He was home in her arms. She had the same look. It wasn't one sided. Demon couldn't identify all the feelings in him, but he knew they were right. And something he hadn't felt when he was human. He didn't know how humans could live so isolated from each other. He couldn't leave the Sovereign who made him feel like this. 

He settled down to sleep with his arms around Firebird. Now, all he needed to do was win the battle between gentle and wild, and it would be perfect.

Six Months Later

After the Solstice, not much anything exciting happened. Just life as normal for the palace and the city. Some nights Demon won and it was gentle, others Firebird won and it was wild. Demon did continue to worry and made Firebird see the doctor more often than she needed. But everything was fine.

At six months, she finally started to show. Demon would tease her about her belly. Specially at seven months when it grew larger and noticeable. Firebird started to wear longer tops. 

Rivercat was in and out to help her create the nursery. Starchild and Demon would come up with ideas on how to paint the room. Most not right for a baby. Which Rivercat would vetoed before Firebird even saw them.

As the seventh month wore on, Firebird got more demanding that the nights be wild. Her hormones were driving her crazy. Demon kept worrying, despite the doctor repeatedly saying it was fine. Demon would sometimes "rehearse" late with the band just so he would get back to the Sovereign's room when she was asleep. Of course, it caused him some stress. And sometimes she wasn't really asleep when he came to bed and she'd pounce. Which, truth to tell, he loved. So more than one occasion, he faked it.

On once such night, he had gotten on the bed first and lay on his back. He pulled her over on his legs, his cock just brushing her fur. Firebird knew it meant he was trying to be gentle, but she wanted wild that night. She growled a little and the look on his face said so many things. A part of him trying to be gentle, a part wanting more, and...anticipation of her being wild. Enough that she realized he wanted her to take over. The look on her face made him release he was busted.

Firebird had a wicked grin as she wrapped her wings around her in a circle, crossing them in front of her. Her legs, his legs, his belly, and his groin were behind the wings and he could not reach them. But she could. He felt her hand tease and stroke his belly, down to his fur, then around the base of his cock. He gasp and trembled at her touch. She grinned even wider and started to tease up his cock. Her touch light as she drew it up his erection, until she reach the tip. Her thumb circled the tip and her other fingers started down his cock again. 

Demon moaned and whimpered at her touch and arched up against the bed. His hands first grabbing the sheets, then trying to bat at her wings to get behind them. He even tried to pry the edge of a wing open, but her wings were too strong. She continued for a few more minutes, loving to see him arch and moan and growl. Finally, she moved her hand away and opened her wings. 

Demon sat up immediately, grabbing her hips and lifting her up to enter her. As the sensations she had given him had no place to go, his nerves held onto them until he could share them. As he held her tight to his body, she was getting pay back for teasing him. He rolled over so she was on the bottom and his wings free. But his nerves were so overloaded, all he could do with his wings was shiver. They just draped over them and the bed. No flying tonight.

Demon trust hard into her. No gentleness tonight. She got her wild. When she arched up with an opened mouth moan, he pounced. An open mouth kiss with tongue. He teased and thrust his tongue to match his rhythm. 

They moaned and shivered in unison, rising higher and higher. The good thing about these was they were intense and stronger than any other. The bad thing, they couldn't last that long. Too strong.  
Demon came wth a roar, Firebird her odd little growl/roar. They lay there panting as their sight came back, their breathing steady, and their heart beat slowed. They were so hot they were sweaty. Tonight, a swim would be perfect end to the night.

Demon was woken up by a pillow to the face. 

"Er, what?"

"You bastard, you wanted me to do that last night. Take over like that. You were faking that gentle routine." Firebird had an angry look. She wasn't really, but she did want to smack him.

"Er, well, sort of. I really do worry about it and want to be gentle. But I think your hormones are affecting me, too." Demon said, at least a little sorry.

Firebird gave him the stink eye. ''You? You are always horny."

"NOT always." He relied. "I am concerned and...and..."

Firebird laughed. "See, you don't even know what to call it."

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I am going to go cool off and then get breakfast. If you want to follow, just be good."

She entered the pool and he soon followed. But every time he reached for her, she moved just enough away. He wasn't able to get to touch her until she was dressing.

He touched her shoulder, gently. Then stroked her neck and shoulder. "Firebird, I do worry. I am not a first time father, but you are so different. Everything is so different. It can be so dangerous back there. I don't know about here. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and the baby."

Firebird turned to him. "I know. Just tell me want you want. And I swear it's all safe. And will be for the next 4 months."

Demon frowned. "What happens in the fifth month?"

"That's the last month of my pregnancy. You might not want to be on the same planet, let alone on the same island."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'll have impossible cravings. I'll be moody, large, not all that mobile. Then in a lot of pain the last of it."

"Pain!?"

"I'll be in labor. And I know that is no fun."

Demon looked horrified. "For how long?"

Firebird shrugged. "Could be a couple of days or even a week."

"A WEEK!? But on Earth.."

"We're not on Earth. We're not human. We're different. Which leads to benefits and drawbacks."

Demon looked at her in dismay. "I still don't like the thought of you in pain for a week from something I did to you."

Firebird smiled at him. "Yes, you did this. We had some incredible sex, and still do, which gave me both amazing pleasure and what is going to be a wonderful baby." She kissed him. "And I wouldn't change any of it. Not even the upcoming labor. Remember that when I start yelling. What I say now means alot, what I'll say then, means nothing."

His look brighten a little.

"Now, let's finish getting dressed before someone comes looking for us and we're still half naked. One of the drawbacks of this is I'm hungry all the time."

Seventh month turned into the eighth and Firebird got bigger. Ninth month and at least a little bigger. Demon wasn't teasing her much anymore. Mostly he worried about her and, well, positions. There was really only one that was comfortable for Firebird, and she wasn't happy with it. She wanted more because her hormones were driving her crazy and Demon crazy. They had been having less sex for the past few weeks and he was frustrated as badly as she was.

Tenth month came and at least it didn't any worse. Eleventh month and it got worse. Firebird's hormones are fully raging and Demon wouldn't even touch her that much because he was worried. He was frustrated and so was she. He didn't want to give her his frustration, too.

The twelfth month finally arrived and everyone started counting the days until the end. Firebird's cravings got weirder. Plus some foods she had loved before, she suddenly hated. She was so big, she could hardly waddle. The doctor gave her a wheelchair and Demon insisted at she be wheeled about all the time.

A couple of weeks before she was due, someone on the other side of the island requested Demon's help with something. He didn't want to go, but after Firebird assured him it was alright and she had a wild moody swing, he gathered a few staff members and guards and headed out. It turned out it was that manufacturer from the trial he witness way back when trying to get sneaky with building the factory. So he went, leaving strict orders that Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman were on Firebird watch.

Just over a week later, Firebird went into labor. No one in the palace knew actually where Demon was, so they sent a flyer out to find him and bring him home. At least the flyer could move fast.  
Spaceman, Starchild, and Catman would spend different shifts with Firebird. Her labor pains worried them, they seemed so strong. She'd arch against the bed when they hit. Catman was on duty when things started to happen. The baby's head crowned and Firebird screamed.

"Oh, gods, where's Demon?? He should be here!" Catman cried.

The doctor said. "Don't panic, sir. You can handle this."

"I'm not the father, Demon is. He should be here for the birth of his daughter."

Firebird yelled "HE BETTER GET HERE TO SEE WHAT HE DID WITH ME!!!"

Starchild came sliding in the hallway past the delivery room and than back to open the door. "Demon's almost here. He's in the plaza."

Firebird screamed again and bored down. The baby slide out more and Catman gave up and did the only thing he could- prepare to catch the baby.

Demon pounded across the plaza, people getting out of his way as soon as they saw it was him. Firebird had been in labor two days and they knew it. He burst into the palace and Domo was right there.

"This way, sir. She's almost done."

"How long in labor? Is she..is she in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, sir, sadly. It's been two days."

All Demon mumbled was "At least it wasn't a week."

Domo lead him to the medical wing and to the delivery room. As Demon shoved the door open, Catman was catching a brand new baby girl as Firebird pushed one last time. She saw Demon and yelled "YOU'RE LATE!!!"

Catman, grinning, lifted the wet and wiggling baby as a nurse tried to wrap a towel around her. "Demon! Come say hello to your daughter. And you can still cut the cord."

Demon walked slowly forward, a very shocked look on his face. He down at Firebird. She was collasped, panting on the bed, completely wiped, still in pain. 

In the meantime, the nurse got the baby from Catman and first used a towel to clean and then another to wrap around her. Another nurse gave Demon a blade to cut the cord, which she tired off. The first nurse present the baby to Demon. "Your daughter, sir."

Demon looked at the little wiggly baby in his arms. She had his black hair, and her eye markings more like him than her mother. What he has seen of her wings before she got wrapped up was that they were shaped like her mothers but black like his.

Demon smiled and moved closer to Firebird. "I'm back, my Sovereign."

Firebird panted, tried to sit up and gave up. One of the nurse raised the head of the bed for her. 'Yeah, but you're late."

Demon replied. "Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Would you care to meet our daughter, Firecat?"

She smiled at him. "What, not Moonlight?"

"Naw, you're right. That isn't a good name. But Spawn might...." He handed the baby to her gently.

"DON'T you dare! Not even as a nickname."

Catman had a stunned looked. "That was just...amazing."

Demon looked sad. "Yeah, and I missed it. Maybe next time."

The doctor looked at him. "You know, sir."

"It's a joke." Demon kissed Firebird as she glared up at him.

Spaceman finally caught up with everyone and saw the happy family. Domo was grinning by the door. Someone turned on the news (the screen was use to distraction women during long labors).  
The talk heads had a breaking news story from the palace.

"And we are more than happy to report that Sovereign Firebird has given birth to a baby girl that she and Demon have named Firecat. She has her father's black hair."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??? HOW THE HELL DO THEY GET THE NEWS SO FAST???" Firebird yelled. "Domo, have security do a sweep of the whole palace."

"Yes, Sovereign."


End file.
